The Proposal of Love and Chaos
by unwritt3n xx
Summary: Hermione and Fred have been secretly dating since the end of her sixth year. This is because Ron thinks that he's 'in love' with her. But when her final year arrives, Fred asks the question every girl dreams of: Marriage.
1. Chapter One

**The Proposal of Love and Chaos  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 1  
A proposal she can't refuse**

**

* * *

**

**H**ermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The two Gryffindor boys were playing wizards' chess, and you could tell that Ron was winning, since he had a victorious look on his face and Harry, a frustrated one.

"Checkmate!" exclaimed Ron, with one of his goofy grins, and doing a strange looking victory dance.

"Again?" asked Harry with a sigh. "Ugh!"

"Sorry, mate, but just about everyone can beat you. Even Hermione," said Ron, while nodding towards Hermione.

Hermione heard her name and looked up from the book she was reading: **Hogwarts: A History**. "Hey, I resent that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Hermione," replied Ron sheepishly, while blushing a scarlet red. Ron had been getting a little shy around Hermione ever since the end of their sixth year. Every time she was around, the hairs on the back of his neck always stood up, or his heart skipped a beat.

"Its okay, Ron, I--" started Hermione, but was interrupted by a loud pecking noise on the window. Hermione then realized it was Fred's owl and gasped. "Um, I'll go and get that."

"Okay," said Harry, while setting up to play another match of chess. Ron said nothing, too afraid that he might embarrass himself.

Hermione got up from the couch, and headed over towards the window. She unlatched the lock on the window, opened it, and the beautiful, golden-brown owl flew in, and landed on her shoulder. "Hello, Isabelle," greeted Hermione, while smoothing down her feathers. She had the most beautiful, golden eyes to match her feathers. Hermione decided that it would be best to go up to her dorm and read her letter.

"Hey, guys, I'm going up to my room," she told them hurriedly without waiting for a reply. On her way up the stairs, she heard them mutter 'okays'.

When she got to her room, she went over to her desk and found the owl treats she had gotten, since she had been getting a lot of letters from Fred. She took one out, fed it to her, then took the attached note off of her leg. After she did this, Isabelle made a noise and nipped her finger affectionately, as if saying 'thank you', and flew out her opened window.

Hermione watched the bird fly off until she couldn't see her any longer. She looked down at the parchment in her hand, opened it, and then read:

_To my lovely Hermione,_

_There are so many things I could talk about right now, like, George and I have been doing great on our business. We have sold so many Ton-Tongue Toffees, that I have been passing by a bunch of kids running with what looks like a python in their mouths. But that's not the reason I'm writing. I'm going to be at Hogwarts tonight, and I want you to meet me in the Room of Requirement at 9 o'clock. I miss you._

_With all my love,  
Forge_

Hermione chuckled absentmindedly after reading his letter. Fred had always seemed to make her laugh. That's one of the many things that she loved about him. After reading it over once more, she decided that she needed to decide what she was going to wear. She wanted to look good for Fred, since she hadn't seen him since last summer. She glanced at the clock on her wall, and it read 5:27. She needed to hurry. She rushed into the bathroom. She turned on the water and jumped in. She felt the warm water hitting her skin, and it made her relax. She wondered what it would be like seeing Fred. She had missed him so much.

After she had brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and all the other necessities, she ran to her trunk, clutching a fluffy blue towel over her wet body. After about thirty minutes of looking, she finally decided on wearing a peasant skirt that was right below her knees with flowers the color of maroon, gold, and white, and a maroon blouse that matched just as well. She went to the bathroom once again holding her make up, wand, and clothes. Once in, she slipped on her clothes, and starting putting on lip-gloss. She put on eyeliner, that in Ginny's words 'made her eyes pop'. After she was done, she did a few charms to tame her hair. Instead of it being bushy, she had made it fall into gorgeous waves, and after she washed it, it literally glowed. When she got out, she glanced at the clock once more, and this time it read 8:49. Hermione gasped, grabbed her wand, and headed for the door.

---

**H**ermione had finally reached the Room of Requirement's entrance, without being noticed. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. There, stood Fred Weasley looking at her with complete admiration. "Hey," he said simply. "Hey," she replied looking at him with the same dazed look. She looked around, and saw a table with a candle in the center. She looked back at Fred and smiled. He smiled back. Fred then moved forward and bent down, to wear they were a centimeter apart. "I love you," he said and then pulling her into a long, passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, which seemed like hours, they were both gasping for air. "I love you, too," replied Hermione while touching his cheek. Fred lifted his left hand and squeezed hers.

"Come here," he said while guiding her to the table, and pulling the chair back for her to sit in.

"Thank you," she said still smiling at him.

"Any time," he replied with a suggestive wink.

---

**A**fter their dinner, Fred spoke.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Fred?" she asked, while eyeing him curiously.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart and soul. Nothing could tear us apart. I'll always love you, and I want you to be there every step of the way. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You don't see me as one of the Weasley twins, or the prankster...you see me as Fred Weasley. Just Fred Weasley." After Fred had finished, he paused and started to laugh silently. "Look at me! I'm doing this romance stuff, that I thought I would never even dream of doing. But the thing is…I am," said Fred solemnly, while walking towards her, then bending down on one knee. He fingered for something in his pocket. It was a jewelry case. He opened it, and the ring inside it sparkled. Hermione then dawned in realization. The ring was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. It wasn't all 'look at me! I'm better than you!' type ring. No. It was simple; but beautiful. It had her birthstone in the center: sapphire, and four small diamonds surrounding it.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Fred Weasley asked while slipping the ring on he wedding finger, and having a very hopeful look in his eyes.

Hermione knew that this was going to be a risk, but she wanted to be with him just as much. What would Harry and Ron say? What about her parents? She was only seventeen. She was still in school. But Hermione didn't care. For once she wanted to take the risk. She wanted to be with Fred. Forever.

Hermione got from her chair, and bent down towards Fred, to where they were face to face. She kissed him. Simply kissed him...but with love and passion. She pulled away and then whispered into his ear, "What do you think?"

--**TBC**--

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	2. Chapter Two

**The Proposal of Love and Chaos  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Getting answers and inspections**

* * *

"**B**ishop, to E4," said Harry, who was clearly thinking hard about how to win against Ron, but every time failing miserably.

"Knight, to E5," replied Ron, with the smuggest look on his face, while his white knight destroyed Harry's black bishop.

---

"**N**o," Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that day, when Ron had now beat him at chess _again_.

"Why can't I ever beat you?" added Harry, who was clearly ashamed of himself, and was now banging his head on the back of his chair, and holding his head shamefully in his hands.

"It's alright, mate. Not everyone can be brilliant at chess like me," replied Ron, with a smile that showed his every tooth, if you looked closely enough.

"How about we quit for the day?" asked Harry. "I mean, its already ten-thirty, and we have classes tomorrow!"

"Sounds alright to me," answered Ron. "But, where's Hermione?" asked Ron, looking around the Common Room.

"She's probably already asleep, mate," said Harry. "Which is what we should be doing," Harry added quickly.

"Yeah, probably," said Ron, who still had a worried look in his eyes.

"Ron," Harry reassured, "she's fine."

"I know," Ron simply said.

"You really need to ask her out, mate," Harry said looking intently at his best friend. "I bet you ten galleons she'll say yes."

"Yeah, but Harry," Ron started, "even if she does say yes, what would happen if we broke up? Huh? What if she turns me down, and our friendship will never be the same ever again?" Ron stammered, while looking down at the chessboard still sitting on the table from where they were playing just a few moments ago.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but…you think too much," replied Harry with a bemused smile, and a twinkle in his eyes, much like Dumbledore's, except with emerald colored eyes instead of sky blue.

---

**A**fter Hermione's saying of 'yes', Fred scooped her up in his arms by her waist, and swung her around, as if he was the happiest person on the face of the earth. Neither of them could look away from each other, nor keep the smiles off of their faces.

'_She looks so beautiful when she smiles,' _thought Fred. _'I guess that's all you can do when you're the girlfriend of a prankster!' _Fred laughed to himself.

'_Wow, I've never noticed this before, but I think that Fred has the exact same smile that Ron does,' _thought Hermione to herself._ 'Well, I guess that's what you get for being related!' _Hermione laughed to herself as well.

After a few minutes of basking at each other like they were hypnotized, Fred soon came back to reality, and bent his head down by her left ear and whispered, "Look closer at the ring."

She did as she was told, but gave her future husband a curious look before she took the ring off of her delicate finger, and inspected it, hoping that it wasn't one of the twins' joke shop items, and hoped that it wouldn't blow up in her face, or something retarded like that.

Noticing that it wasn't, she brought the ring closer to her face, so she could inspect it, and ran her right index finger along the engraving on the glowing golden band. It read, _'To Hermione, with all my love, Fred,'_ in beautiful cursive writing. Four sparkling diamonds surrounded the sapphire, and small golden gems on the inside attached the diamonds.

"Oh, Fred, I love it," she said while smiling at him, and then giving him a kiss on the cheek, after she had replaced her gorgeous wedding ring back on her finger.

"I thought you would," was his reply, with a cheeky grin.

"Um, Fred…I think I need to go to the Common Room now," said Hermione with disappointment in her voice, that she didn't even bother to hide. She had not been selected as Head Girl, to all her friends' surprise. Some girl from Ravenclaw, named Amelia Grecia got it instead. Hermione thought that she was pretty. She had silky blonde hair and blue eyes, and from her point of view, perfect skin. But, she knew that she was pretty as well. She had definitely developed over the summer. She now had soft and smooth ringlets in her now honey-colored hair, which used to be just bushy and brown. She had now started dressing like a girl, with hip huggers, and if she was really feeling good about herself that day, she would wear a halter or a tube top. Hermione never liked to show off much, she just did her best on being modest, and didn't want guys to give her more attention than necessary. She also wore make-up, but only eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. She didn't want to look fake. Her nails had also grown back, from all the years of chewing them down when she got nervous for test results. Now she had strong, manicured nails, which were now considered almost perfect. Her lips were full and a cherry red, and her skin was smooth and clear. Not a break out in sight! And in Fred's eyes (also not to mention, Ron's…), she was the most beautiful creature on the entire planet. Fred was incredibly thankful to have her as a girlfriend…and now fiancé.

"Yeah, I guess you do," answered Fred. "But not without one last kiss," he added, with a smirk plastered on his cute face.

"Alright," said Hermione with one of her most beautiful smiles that she only reserved for Fred, "you talked me into it."

Fred took that moment as a chance to lean in. Hermione felt her knees grow weak when their lips touched, so where Fred had to hold her up. She felt like she was flying without a broom; just soaring through the sky. She felt her heart beating fiercely against her chest, and was sure that Fred could hear it, too. Fred felt almost the same way. He had only felt this sensation with Hermione. He knew that he would love her forever. She fit perfectly in his arms, and that's how he wanted to keep her. In his arms. Forever.

--**TBC**--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	3. Chapter Three

**The Proposal of Love and Chaos  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 3  
The beginning of a new term**

* * *

**T**he next day was not the day of rest. Infact, it was quite the opposite. It was their first day of classes since the year before. But this year was going to be a lot different. They had a new Headmaster, a new Potions master (Because Horace Slughorn refused to teach if Dumbledore wasn't there), and a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, as well (Since Harry was still after Severus Snape).

Headmaster, Golithe Mastriani, was a tall man. He wasn't quite as old as Dumbledore; he looked about two decades younger. His beard was definitely not as long as Dumbledore's, and it wasn't a pearly white either. It was a dark gray, which made almost everyone who looked at it sick. His eyes were a light hazel, which kind of looked like chestnuts.

On the other hand, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Evan Colowan, was a dream. Well, to the girls anyways. His hair was a gorgeous sandy color, that almost looked gold when he was in the light, and it hung right over his eyes. He looked about 6'3, and he had a nice bronze tan. He had graduated Durmstrang five years ago, which made him somewhere in his early twenties. Most of the sixth and seventh year girls were swooning over him (even the ones who had boyfriends). Except Hermione, of course. She knew that would be wrong, but sometimes she couldn't help but stare...but at the moment, she didn't know who he was, since she had missed Dumbledore's speech, because she was too busy thinking about her boyfriend...and soon to be fiancé.

But the new Potions professor was a whole different story. Naomiah Wimick was a scrawny man. In other words, he was a short, small-boned, and gaunt man. His head, hands, and feet looked much too big for his body, and he appeared to not have a neck. His teeth were incredibly close to a mustard yellow, and if you got close enough (even though you wouldn't want to), you could probably smell the mustard as well. His hair was a dirty blonde color that went every-which way (kind of like Harry's...but worse). His eyes were so dark, they looked almost black, and his skin was far from tanned. He was so pale; he almost looked like a ghost. But...I guess you should take the word 'almost', out. Because, the truth was...he _did_ look like a ghost. Precisely: Nearly Neckless Naomiah. That's what all his students called him, anyways (but not in his presence, of course).

---

**H**ermione Jane Granger awoke to the sound of giggling girls. _'This is getting old,' _thought the young woman, who was soon to be the wife of her best friend's older brother.

"Mmm, what's going on?" she moaned, while putting a pillow over her head, and smiling at the memories of the night before.

"Oh, Hermione, you have got to see him," giggled a clearly boy-crazed Lavender, and who was wide-awake for the first time at 4:00 am.

"What?" inquired a half awake Hermione, who was confused beyond belief.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, silly," replied a dreamy looking Parvati.

"He is _so_ gorgeous, Hermione," Lavender again giggled. "You have got to see him!"

"I'm sure I do," muttered a very angry Hermione. I mean, who were they waking up the seventeen-year-old girl, from her dream of the gorgeous heartthrob that she would be marrying in just a short amount of time? Well…that's what she hoped for, anyways.

"Oh, he is so cute!" exclaimed Parvati, who was now jumping up and down in excitement...and accidentally hit Lavender in the head with one of her frantic hands, which made Lavender's lip stick which she was currently applying, go from her lips, to halfway across her face.

Lavender gasped in shock, and then glared menacingly at the still jumping Parvati and said, "You made me lose my concentration!" she bellowed, as Parvati soon stopped in shock of her friend's outburst, and Hermione trying to scramble out of her jumbled covers.

She thought a moment, and then quickly added, "Now I get to start all over again," she giggled triumphantly and went back to 'work'. Parvati let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and went to help Hermione get out of bed.

"You guys, what time is it?" moaned Hermione, who now definitely had bed hair, had her eyes closed, and was struggling to stay up on her two feet.

"Oh, let's see..." started Parvati, who was now doing her best to put on eyeliner, but kept pulling away, as if afraid she might poke her own eye out with the pencil.

"Its four-seventeen," concluded Lavender, then again spoke, but this time facing Parvati. "Oh, here, let me help you..."

"Four-seventeen!" bellowed a very angry Hermione. "What is wrong with the two of you?"

The two young women stared at the girl they had known for almost seven years in amazement. They had never seen her yell at them before.

"I-we...just…we just..." stuttered Lavender who was trying to find the perfect words to say.

"We just wanted to look good for Professor Colowan, Hermione…that's all," stated Parvati, very meekly.

"Who?" inquired Hermione, her voice full of curiosity.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Hermione!" Lavender decided to cut in on the conversation. "Merlin, where have you been?"

Hermione then dawned in realization. "Oh, cute guy!" exclaimed Hermione. "What's so cute about him, anyways?"

"Hermione," answered Lavender. "Have you _seen _him? He's gorgeous!"

"Well...no," was her answer.

"You haven't seen him?" exclaimed Parvati clearly outraged.

"Um, no."

"Well, then c'mon! We must get you ready. I bet Evan will be falling head over heals in love with you once I'm finished," said Parvati now driving her in the direction of their bathroom.

"Who?" asked Hermione again.

Parvati sighed, "You know, for a smart girl, you can be really daft sometimes."

After Hermione had taken a shower and dried off, she asked, "So...are you going to tell me who Evan is?"

--**TBC**--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, everyone! I've finally updated! Yay me! Well, anyways, I just want to say thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys are the best, and you keep me going when I want to stop!

Has everyone seen the Goblet of Fire? I hope so! It's the best one yet! I loved it! I loved the Weasley twins in this one! And I have to say that Rupert Grint (Ron), Daniel Radcliffe (Harry), James & Oliver Phelps (Fred & George), and of course, Tom Felton (Draco), looked sooooo good in this movie! I hope they visit here! LOL. Like that'll ever happen.

Well, anyways, if any of you guys need a beta you can email me.

Okay, well, here's the important part:

I need to figure out whom I need to put Harry with. I'm thinking about Ginny. What about Cho? Or Lavender or Parvati? I want you guys to vote, and I'll put up the results on the beginning of the next chapter! It either has to be:

**A) **Ginny  
**B) **Cho  
**C) **Parvati  
**D) **Lavender

I do hope you guys vote! THANKS!

I also have one more important question for you guys:

Should I make my chapters 2000-3000 words, but take longer to update? Or should I just keep it between 1000-1750 words per chapter, and keep it the way it is? I want you guys to pick, because I'll do either way. It's the reviewers' choice! I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME!


	4. Chapter Four

**The Proposal of Love and Chaos  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Getting ready for the day**

* * *

**H**ermione stared at herself in the full-length mirror in the girls' dorm. She kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish. I guess you could say that her appearance pretty much scared her. She looked, in Parvati and Lavender's words: Hot! But Hermione just thought of herself as...well, like a slut. She was wearing a red halter-top, which went a little too low in the front, and in Hermione's opinion, showed way too much cleavage for her liking. It was also really tight, which made it show every curve of her body, and it also showed part of her flat, but bare mid-riff. She wore a jean miniskirt that was way too short; Hermione kept pulling it down, self-consciously.

Lavender and Parvati just clapped at the sight, and Lavender exclaimed, "We knew you had a body behind all those robes somewhere!"

This just made Hermione even more sick than she felt. She was not, and I repeat: WAS NOT, going to wear this.

"You guys," started Hermione, who was now starting to feel a little lightheaded, "what in Merlin's name have you done to me?"

"Oh, Hermione, have you seen yourself?" questioned Parvati, who was now looking over her so-called 'masterpiece'. "You look amazing!"

Hermione had finally lost it. "AMAZING! AMAZING!" she bellowed so loudly, that she made Crookshanks awaken, the beds start rattling, and she probably even woke up the entire castle.

"Um..." the two beauty queens had nothing to say again for once that morning.

"I look like a scarlet woman!" cried a shaken Hermione, who was now again looking at herself in the mirror with horror.

"Yeah, but you look like a hot scarlet woman," replied a shaken Lavender.

Hermione stared at her with the most menacing look that would probably even scare away Voldemort himself, if he saw her at that moment.

Parvati and Lavender backed up a few steps in fear, "We'll...c-change i-it H-Her-Hermione," whispered Parvati so softly that you almost couldn't hear her.

"Good," said Hermione, clearly proud of herself, "because I will _not_ go around looking like a hooker."

---

"**H**arry, I don't know what to do," said the cute redhead in the boys' dormitory that morning.

"Well, you shouldn't ask me, Ron," replied an obviously exasperated Harry, "because you know what I'm going to tell you."

All Ronald Weasley had been talking about that morning was Hermione, and Harry was getting sick of it, because he just thinks that he should ask her out already. Then Harry came up with a brilliant idea. I would've been like a light bulb just came on right above his head. His lips came upward slowly then informed, "Ron, the first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend."

Ron looked at Harry like he was nuts. "So?" asked Ron. "Harry, we're not talking about Hogsmeade for Merlin's sake, this is about _Hermione_." Ron shook his head in disbelief.

'_How could someone be so daft?' _thought Harry, then said like it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it was). "Ron, you should ask _Hermione _to go to you with _Hogsmeade_ this weekend," he said slowly, trying to get Ron to understand.

"But she always goes with me to Hogsmeade," said Ron who was clearly clueless. "It's always you, me, and Hermione."

"No, you git!" Harry exclaimed. "You should ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you as more than friends." Harry then sighed, with a dramatic effect.

"Ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me as more than friends," Ron muttered. "Ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me as more than friends," he muttered again. "Harry that's perfect!" Ron said throwing his fist in the air. "Harry, you're brilliant!" he exclaimed, with the goofiest smile on his face.

"I know," replied a grinning Harry, who was obviously very proud of himself.

--**TBC**--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Polls:**

**A) **Ginny: 19  
**B) **Cho: 1  
**C) **Parvati: 1  
**D) **Lavender: 2

I guess the polls speak for you! I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone about going with Ginny, but I think that it's obviously the right choice.

**I** HAVE FINALLY REACHED 50 REVIEWS! YAY! And give a warm round of applause to jaimie-louise, who sent me my 50th review! Now, jaimie-louise, you now get a Fred plushie doll that you can do anything with! Enjoy! LOL!

Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that if you want a story that only has snogging and fluff...this is NOT the fic for you. But if you want challenges, jealousy, lies, cheating, and even Voldemort...then you've come to the right place. As I was saying, if you don't like fics like that, please don't read any further, because it might've been all fluffy in the beginning, but there are definitely some obstacles these two are going to have to face. But I do hope you all continue to read this fic, because I am really enjoying writing it! Just have fun with it!

And just a note: I do not hate Ron. If I do anything in this fic to make it seem like I don't like him, its just part of the story. Because truth is: I LOVE RON! He's my favorite character…but I just can't imagine Ron with someone else...even though it's pretty obvious that Ron and Hermione are going to get together. And I really got mad at J.K. Rowling for making Lavender snog Ron! That really made me angry! So mental note: Even though at times it might seem like I hate him...I DON'T! I mean, really, he's so cute!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past three chapters! I am eternally grateful to you! And I hope you keep reading this fic...and not to mention reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

**The Proposal of Love and Chaos  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 5  
A memory**

* * *

**H**ermione stared at herself in the mirror once again, and instead of being horrified…she was completely satisfied. She had on a pair of blue jeans with the 'ripped look', which she absolutely adored, blue flip flops, and a pale off-the-shoulder blue blouse to match, which showed off her new golden brown tan she had gotten from sunbathing that summer. That summer just happened to be the one she and Fred had shared their first kiss. She remembered it all too perfectly…

_Hermione was staying at The Burrow for the summer, before her final year at Hogwarts. She was so anxious about getting her letter, because she thought for sure that she had made Head Girl. Unfortunately, she didn't receive the Head Girl badge in her letter, which had her cooped up in the room, which she and Ginny shared for that summer._

"_Hermione, come on out, and play a game with us all!" said Harry, being his usual soothing self through the door. "It'll get your mind off of…" he trailed off, not wanting to say that she didn't make Head Girl, because he was too afraid it would make her break down again, like it did earlier that day._

"_Go away!" was Hermione's response, followed by audible sobs._

_Harry sighed and gave up, because he knew she wouldn't budge…no matter what he said._

_While Harry walked away, he didn't notice that one of the Weasley boys were in the hallway, watching from the shadows._

_Fred Weasley took a step from out of the corner, after he made sure everyone was up in Ron's room._

_Since he was of age, he took out his wand and whispered, "_Alohomora_," at the locked door. The knob made a clicking sound, which noted him that the door was now unlocked._

_Fred opened the door slightly, and looked through the cracked door, making sure Hermione hadn't heard him._

_When he saw her facing the opposite direction, and her face in the pillows, sniffling, he knew it would probably be safe to go on in._

_He walked in slowly, and shut the door, barely making a sound._

_Hermione seemed to have heard him tiptoeing in, because she said, "What do you want?" But obviously, she didn't seem to know who it was, because she then quickly added, "And who are you?"_

"_Why, my dear, Hermione, I am deeply offended that you do not know who I am," was his response, with one hand over his heart, in mock hurt._

"_Go away, Fred…or George…or whoever you are," she said in her 'I-don't-care-so-leave-me-alone' voice._

"_You were right the first time," Fred said, ignoring her tone, and was now gazing at her beautiful brown locks, - that almost looked gold, because of the sunlight shining through the window, that was hitting her hair - lying carelessly on the pillow. All he wanted was to touch it just once…and he did._

_Hermoine turned around in surprise, and her eyes locked with his. She had never seen such deep blue eyes. She tried to pull away, but they were like magnets. She thought she felt her heart stop beating when he started to lean down towards her, but she wasn't sure, because she was too busy waiting for his lips to lock with hers…_

_And when it seemed like forever…it happened. She felt like she was being lifted off the ground by an invisible force, and straight into heaven. But just as quick as it happened, it ended. Hermione was in complete shock…_

The memory left a smile on her face. She loved Fred. I mean, what other logical reason to marry him was there? I'll tell you...none.

She again stared at herself in the mirror. To add to her look, her hair wasn't curly anymore, but it wasn't straight, either. They were in beautiful waves, which cascaded down her shoulders, and framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a bit of glitter on her neck and chest, and some pale blue eye shadow. She was also wearing a bit of mascara, but not too much. She wasn't wearing eyeliner, but instead she had glitter on her eyelids. She wasn't wearing lipstick, but clear gloss that made her lips shine. She could barely recognize herself. She knew that she was a bit pretty...but not like this.

"Wow," Hermione said, truly amazed.

"So, you really like it then?" asked Lavender, who was very pleased with herself.

"Like it?" Hermione asked, stunned. "Like it? I love it!"

Parvati smiled in satisfaction, and said, "I knew you would just love it!"

"Thanks, you guys!" smiled Hermione sweetly. "Even though I didn't really want you guys to do any of this...I still love it!"

"Great!" clapped Lavender. "We are_ so _good, aren't we, Vat?"

"That we are, Lav, that we are," replied the other gossip queen.

For once, Hermione was glad that she didn't have to wear her school robes (The new Headmaster didn't require them on Mondays and Fridays...today was, of course, a Monday).

She grabbed her bag, and headed towards the door, feeling extremely confident. Though she could've sweared she heard one of the girls say, "I still liked the other outfit better..." Hermione just rolled her eyes. That was so like them.

When Hermione reached the common room she found Harry and Ron sitting on the couch, waiting for her. When Ron saw her, he blushed and looked away, quickly. Hermione wondered why his face was almost now as red as his hair, and that was saying something...

"C'mon, guys! If you don't hurry up, we're not going to have time to eat breakfast!" Hermione exclaimed, while stepping out of the portrait hole. Ron perked up and the work 'breakfast', and followed her out, happily. Harry rolled his eyes, but followed. _'Same old, same old...'_ he thought, jokingly.

---

**O**n their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron was getting a bit nervous. He wanted to ask her to Hogsmeade soon, so he could get it off his chest. He just didn't know when, because he knew if he stopped her right now, she would probably mame him, because they were already off to a late start that morning, and she didn't want to miss the first class of the year!

Ron started thinking about Hermione...her silky hair...her tan skin...her full lips...her chocolate brown eyes...

"Ow!" exclaimed Ron, who was now clutching his head in pain from bumping into a wall.

"Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione came rushing up to him, to check and see if he was injured. Harry was standing in the background, smirking, and trying not to laugh at the sight he saw. Hermione checking his forehead over from where he had bumped it, and Ron's ears turning a crimson red, and both of their faces being so close together. When Hermione found that Ron was now able to get to class (even though he had a pretty big bump forming in the middle of his forehead...), she took a step back. "Good...now we can finally move on to class!" she exclaimed, while turning around, and heading straight Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So..." started an amused Harry. "Daydreaming, I see," he finished, chuckling.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Ron, full of sarcasm, "very funny."

Harry smirked a smirk that Draco Malfoy, himself, would be proud of. "I thought so."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, there you go! After a long wait of updating, too! Sorry about that...lol. I've been pretty busy. Review and tell me what you think! Reviews really encourage me to write more! I know everyone says that, but its true!


	6. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

I have to say that I am a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews I have gotten for Chapter Five. I have only gotten 6-7 reviews and I usually get around 15-20 for each chapter (sometimes more). I have about 60 people on alert for this story, and you still don't seem to review (sorry to the ones that have reviewed). It feels like no one appreciates the effort I put into it, because the truth is, I am VERY busy right now. I'm not saying I'm going to discontinue or delete this story, but like I said…I am truly disappointed.

I hope to see you all next update!

--unwritt3n xx


	7. Chapter Six

**The Proposal of Love and Chaos  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Defense Against the Dark Arts **

_"The only thing that stands in between a man and what he wants from life is often merely the will to try it and the faith to believe that it is possible."_

_--Richard M. Devos--_

* * *

**A**fter the incident with Ron bumping into the wall, Hermione scurried down the corridors, doing her absolute best to make it to class in time. But on her way she couldn't help but wonder why neither Harry nor Ron acknowledged her new appearence. _'Did they even notice?' _she thought to herself._ 'I would've hoped that my two best friends would've at least said something. But I guess I can't expect anything more from these two ruddy idiots,'_ she half-joked.

What she didn't notice, was that one quirky redhead had a nervous look on his face, while he started at her in a place Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be too proud of. Ron absentmindedly licked his chapped lips. After he realized what he was doing, his face turned into an expression of pure horror. His ears also turned a deep shade of crimson, and soon found his shoes very interesting.

---

**W**hen the Trio had finally reached their destination, -also known as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom- they sat down in their seats, which of course, for Hermione's comfort, was in the front row, while Harry and Ron sat in the seats on each side of her, protectively.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione answered, politely, turning to look at him.

"You look different," Harry started, while glancing over at Ron as if to say, 'Tell her she looks nice, you idiot!'

Obviously, Ron didn't catch the hint, because all he was doing was staring at the back of Hermione's head, and probably having some disturbing fantasy of some sort. Hey! He's a hormonal, teenage boy! What do you expect?

And for those of you who tend to be a bit slow...

The answer is _not_ that he goes for people of the same sex.

I mean, think about it...

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, the Gaylord"? Um...I don't think so.

While Ron was having his little "moment", Hermione kept looking curiously at Harry, who seemed to have his eyes moving from Ron to Hermione, and then back to Ron again, in a very frustrated manner. He then heaved a great sigh, giving up, and finished lamely, "You look nice, Hermione."

Even though Harry said it with a lack of enthusiasm, Hermione still grinned and responded, "Thanks, Harry." At least one of her friends noticed her new look.

While Hermione turned back around to face the front, and get her quill and parchment ready for note-taking, Harry just glared at his male best friend, while our Ickle Ronniekins looked at Harry, bewildered. I mean, honestly! How daft can this guy be?

Interrupting Harry and Ron's...um...look, the doors flew open, and in walked the hearthrob of the century.

Even Hermione, who was usually calm and collected around good-looking guys, was starting at him, mouth ajar and a dazed look on her face. She even dropped her quill in shock!

As Hermione leaned down to pick it up, she felt something dreadfully painful clash with her head. It looked like Ron had been trying to do something right and pick up her quill for her. But of course, when it comes to Ron...nothing goes as planned.

"Ow!" Hermione squeaked, while rubbing her now sore forehead. When she looked at Ron, she saw that he was doing the same thing...except his forehead had turned an unnatural shade of tomato red, from where his forehead hit her's. Merlin, she hoped that her own forehead didn't look like that!

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry..." started Hermione. I mean, c'mon! Give the guy a break! He hit his head twice in the same day!

"Its okay, 'Mione...it wasn't your fault. It doesn't hurt that much, anyways...but are you okay?" replied Ron. Looks like he said something right after all. Go him!

"Yeah, I'm okay...but...wait..." Hermione realized. "Did you just call me _'Mione_?"

Ron's eyes went wide as saucers and his ears flushed yet again. "Um...yeah. Is that okay?" he asked, cautiously.

"Well...I guess, but doesn't it sound a bit...um...I don't know..._possessive_?"

Ron could hear Harry chuckling in the background. _'What do I say? What do I say?' _he kept asking himself frantically, over and over again. Luckily, Harry saved him from embarrassing himself even more than he had done already.

"He just shortened your name, Hermione," Harry smiled. "Oh! I mean..._'Mione,_" he finished, in a teasing manner.

Hermione hit Harry playfully in the shoulder, and giggled a bit.

This movement caught someone's attention...

"Miss Granger!" exclaimed the gorgeous man, who was now standing right in front of the Dream Team.

"That is your name, isn't it?" he asked, referring to a piece of parchment in his hand. "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes sir," she responded, carefully, while staring up at him, with yet another dazed look. How could she get into trouble this early into the year? It was only her first class, and _already_ Harry and Ron were distracting her.

"Well, Miss Granger," he said while staring at her with his deep hazel eyes. Hermione also noticed that they had a few specks of gold dotted in them. "I'm sorry to say that five points will have to be removed from your house...uh...Gryffindor, is it?" he asked her, referring to the parchment again. Before Hermione could answer, he said, "Yes, it is. Well, I'm sorry, but five points from Gryffindor," he finished, walking away. As an after thought, he turned around and added, "And detention with me Friday evening at eight o'clock, Miss Granger."

Hermione's mouth was opened in shock, and just stared at this man, as he walked back to his desk, looking for his lesson plan. Who did he think he was?

"Well, class," he started standing in front of the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Unfortunately, Professor Slughorn refused to teach without Albus Dumbledore here today, so our new Headmaster, Golithe Mastriani invited me for the job, and I gladly accepted. My name is Evan Colowan, and as I said before, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Welcome to hell."

Hermione's eyes went wide with the whole classroom's. I mean, seriously...it wouldn't be too comforting for a new teacher to begin starting his class with the sentence, "Welcome to hell."

But still...he was absolutely gorgeous. It was unbelievable how good-looking he was. From the girls' point of view, he was _flawless._ But for the boys'...well...let's just say that they weren't too happy that all the girls were paying attention to him.

Ron noticed that this guy got Hermione's attention. Not with his disturbing sentence, though. It seemed to be that Colowan and Hermione were locked together at the eyes.

Ron's lips turned up into a scowl, and looked up at his new professor in between slits.

This was going to be a _long_ year.

--**TBC**--

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry about the author's note last time...let's just say I wasn't in a "good mood" that day, if you catch my drift...but I know that's not an excuse. But still...I'm not trying to say I'm a review hog or anything...but the last author's note _was_ true...I was just in a mood to actually put it up. But I promise I will never do it again, unless it is a big emergency...so I hope you guys forgive me and I hope you review! I love you all!

Okay, everyone...I was wondering what you guys think about the bit at the top. The quote part, I mean. Do you think I should keep doing it? I'm trying my best to make symbolism, because all the good writers do it. Is it **working** well enough? Tell me if its not...I want to make it work well.

Also, I noticed when I went back and read my other chapters, that there was a sentence when Ron said "'Mione" earlier. I took that out and put "Hermione" in, so just pretend like that never happened. Because, I usually don't like the nickname, 'Mione, but I thought that part of the chapter would be good.

I actually feel really sorry for Ron in this chapter...poor guy. -Hugs Ron-

Alright, here is a question that one of you asked me that I couldn't really reply to, because it was anoymous:

_"Is this your first sibling?" _**submitted by: ME! (anoymous)** Yes, this will be my first sibling and I'm really excited about it! The baby is going to be a girl and we are going to name her Gabryella Grace (I think)...I'm probably going to end up calling her Gabs...or Ella...I don't know yet. And according to all the doctors, she's very healthy! I was so happy! But yes, this is my first sibling, and I couldn't be happier! I have been waiting 13 long years for this! lol.

I would also really like to thank my reviewer, **becca (anoymous)**. Your review REALLY lit up my day! I was so surprised...but very flattered, lol!

And another thing, I would like to point out is that you can go to my website under my account and check out all my fics there...and my author/story status, how to contact and so on. I got really tired of putting everything on my profile, so I just made this website. Its not completely finished, but please check it out and let me know what you think. **Feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

Also, if you want another Fred-Hermione story, go to my profile and read my oneshot,"**Your Valentine Awaits**". I wrote it especially for Valentine's Day (even though I was a little late...). If you read it, please leave a review! It will be most appreciated!

If there are any Draco-Hermione shippers reading this, you can also go to my profile and read my oneshot, "**Pillow Fight**". I got the idea for this when my little cousin was fixing her pillow! Don't know how that happened, lol. But anyways, if you read it, please review!

And last but definitely not least...

Please **review**? **Reviews** make me happy...and if I'm happy, I'm encouraged to write more. So review, please! **Constructive criticism** is also good, if you have any.

I will **not **update again, until I have **35 reviews. **Yes, you heard right. When I get **35 reviews**, I will update the next chapter, which I might add, is already written. C'mon, you guys! Its not that hard! Just click on the little purple button. So...in conclusion...

**Review for an update!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**The Proposal of Love and Chaos  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 7  
His competition**

"_I don't meet the competition. I crush it."_

_--Charles Revson--_

* * *

"**W**ho does this guy think he is?" Hermione complained to Harry and Ron, while heading to the Great Hall for lunch. "I mean, I _cannot_ get detention on the first day in classes...I just can't!" she exclaimed running her shaking fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry reassured, with a smirk coming onto his handsome features, "its not like its the first day of school or something."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, while Ron held his hand up to his mouth and chuckled.

"But seriously, Hermione," Harry said again, while putting his slightly calloused hand on her shoulder for reassurance, "it's not that big of a deal. You've gotten detention before."

"I know _that,_ Harry, but I've never gotten it in the first class of the year before," she said, while stopping her stride, and turning to face the emerald green eyes of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"That's true. But there's no reason to worry about it now, is there?" Harry replied, looking right at her with his lips pursed, hoping she would stop worrying.

"I guess," she sighed, while blinking back tears that were about to fall from her chocolate brown eyes, and putting her head down in shame.

Through this conversation, Ron seemed to be the one left out. Why is that, exactly?

Well, our young Mr. Weasley seemed to be thinking about how to handle this Colowan guy. He thought of many ideas (but none of them sounded too brilliant...um...let's just say one of them consisted of the giant squid...), until one really clicked inside his head.

_Polyjuice Potion_...

Oh, dear...what kind of trouble is little Ronnie going to get himself into this time?

---

"**I **have to say that Professor Colowan is so bloody hot," Lavender giggled at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Too bad he already has his gorgeous brown eyes on someone," Parvati stated, looking pointedly at Hermione, who sat a few seats down from the girls, talking happily with Harry and Ron.

"Yeah..." Lavender sighed, her baby blues looking down at the food in her plate. "I think we fixed her up a little _too _much."

"I agree," responded a devastated Parvati. "Maybe we shouldn't have bothered. If we hadn't, one of us would've _had_ to have gotten Evan."

Lavender nodded in agreement, as a young female Weasley came and sat down beside the two girls.

"Its not her fault she's prettier," she said, looking at the two of them with honesty in her hazel eyes, and pushing a strand of ginger hair out of her face.

"What?" Lavender exclaimed, shaking her head back and forth, making her blonde hair go wild. "There is _no_ _way_ that she is prettier than us!" she motioned to herself and Parvati.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Ginny said, with a roll of her eyes. _'They're way too conceited for their own good,' _she thought.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" exclaimed Headmaster Mastriani, over the crowd in the Great Hall.

The only person he seemed to have gotten attention from was McGonagall, while everyone else either ignored him and continued on with what they were doing, or honestly didn't hear him over the loudness in the Great Hall.

And I might add that the new Headmaster wasn't very pleased with this outcome.

"Everybody, QUIET!" he roared atop the High Table, his voice echoing against the stained glass windows of the Great Hall.

You could imagine that everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing, and peered at the new Headmaster, eyes glistening with bewilderment.

"Thank you," said Mastriani, his chapped lips curling upward in a smile of triumph.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to say that I have a bit of a surprise for you all today," Mastriani said mischievously. "I know I have already introduced to you all of the new professors and helpers, but this one was a bit of a short notice..."

At these words, everyone looked curiously at one another and shrugged. But of course, if your names were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, you were probably hoping that this new person was "some hot foreign guy". They at least got half of what they wished for...

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, our dear flying instructor, Madame Hooch's trainee!" exclaimed Mastriani, as his hands motioned to the doors of the Great Hall, which quickly opened and hit the walls with a loud 'bang'.

Hermione, seeing the figure that walked down the Great Hall with a smirk plastered on _his _face, widened her eyes in shock and thought, _'How...how did he…?_'

"Everyone!" Mastriani yelled over the whispering crowd and wrapping an arm firmly around the young lad's shoulders, who was now standing beside the Headmaster with a cheeky grin. "For those of you who don't know...this is Fred Weasley!"

"Oh, I know who he is all right," Ron muttered darkly, catching Hermione's attention. "He's the bastard of a brother that turns my toungue blue with yellow polka dots, and puts a rubber spider in my bed every year for April Fool's, and I fall for it every time."

Hermione and Harry both shared a look, and giggled at this bit of information. _'Good times..._' chuckled Hermione.

If looks could kill, Harry would be dead in an instant by the death glare Ron was sending him, which made him shut his mouth completely. Hermione also shut her's, just in case Ron decided to start glaring at her as well. But of course, Ronald would never hurt "his" Hermione in any way, whatsoever. Well, that's what we think. But Hermione was still quite worried, because even though Ron could be unbelievably daft at times, his stares and comments could get pretty nasty. She knows from experience, and _believe me_, right now she didn't want to deal with them. She had a bigger problem on her mind...

Fred.

---

"**H**ey, mates, what's up?" asked Fred, coming up from behind the Trio, as they were heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room, and throwing both of his muscular arms over the shoulders of Harry and Ron, while sneaking a wink at Hermione, and her smirking knowingly in response.

Unfortunately, this action wasn't too sneaky, because someone who wasn't supposed to, saw the wink.

Harry looked back and forth between his best friend, and his other best friend's older brother. He would have to confront one of them about this later. He quickly picked to ask Fred about it first, because he didn't want to have to deal with another one of Hermione's famous temper tantrums. But I guess that if he knew Fred wasn't telling the truth, then so be it...he would just have to risk getting yelled at by his best girl friend.

_'Thank Merlin Ron is being as oblivious as usual...'_ Harry thought, relieved. He didn't want to have to deal with _two _hard heads at once. Let's just say, that he could easily say to someone "been there, done that" for that experience...and trust me...he didn't want to have to go through it again.

"Hey, Fred?" Ron asked suddenly, his head turning to look at his older brother, while shrugging Fred's slightly calloused hands off of his newly broad shoulder. "Can I talk to you a minute...alone?"

Fred narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ron, while suddenly drooping both his arms down by lankily by his sides.

"Sure, little brother..." he trailed off, curiosity evident in his deep voice. "What about?"

Ron grabbed the prankster's right elbow, and dragged him down the corridor, until they found the one-eyed witch's statue and "hid" behind it.

Harry and Hermione both stopped in their tracks, and both of their faces were contorted into one of pure confusion.

**--TBC--**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_"Why is Hermione staring at the hott professor?" _**submitted by: Nameless Reader ( ) (anonymous) **Hmmm...good question! Even though I'm really wishing to tell you (I'm biting my lip, so I won't let anything slip, haha), I can't. This is because I don't want to give away too much information. But...let's just say its all part of my plan...-evil grin-

Okay, everyone...some of you have complained about me doing "35 reviews until the next update". But if you're truly upset, then just stop reading now, because that's what I'm going to do. If you guys knew how busy I was, you'd understand. If you want to know why I'm so busy, leave me a review or Personal Message and I'll be sure to get back to you. I just really need a deadline, because I don't feel too rushed, and it gives me time to work on future chapters and make them better. And just so you know, if you ever want to complain about me, then send me a Personal Message, and it would also be nice if you actually use correct grammar as well. It makes you look stupid if you don't. But if you ever want to flame the story, then go right ahead and be my guest! But just make sure that it has to do with the story...not anything else. Because I've been getting alot of reviews that has nothing whatsoever to do with the story itself, and its really irritating. But don't forget...if you ever flame me _or_ my stories, **expect ice back**.

And to all of you anonymous reviews...please leave your e-mail address, so I can get back to you, and thank you for reviewing me. XD

Okay, everyone...you kept up your end of the bargin, and I kept up mine...I updated at 35 reviews!

Okay, so this time Iwould like to get **35 reviews before I update again.** C'mon, people...you can do it!

**To get an update, you have to reiview**...  
Let's see how many people **really** want me to continue...


	9. Chapter Eight

**The Proposal of Love and Chaos  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 8  
****His plan to win the girl**

* * *

"**S**o, Ronniekins, what'd you want to talk about?" Fred asked, raising one of his fiery red eyebrows at his younger brother, and crossing his arms over his well-defined chest, in confusion.

_'Bloody hell,'_ Fred thought. _'This must be pretty damn urgent, or we wouldn't be hiding behind some ugly statue.'_ Fred looked at the statue over, and found a carved mole on the left corner of the one-eyed-witch's mouth. How come he never noticed that before? Amusement and disgust were both etched all over his handsome face.

"Look, Fred," started Ron, as he checked the perimeter, to make sure no one was coming. "I don't ask you for much but..." he trailed off, feeling a bit nervous about this whole confrontation.

"But what?" Fred pushed him.

"I need you to help me make Polyjuice Potion," Ron answered all in one breath, while the tip of his ears turned a rosy pink.

"What for?" Fred asked with a blank face. _'Why doesn't he just ask Hermione if he wants to make Polyjuice Potion? Merlin knows she's the smartest witch this school's ever had, since the Four Founders, themselves.'_

"Um...well...you see..." Ron mumbled, trying to get the words to form on his slightly chapped lips.

"Spit it out, _Ronald_," Fred said with a smirk, and using Hermione's infamous name for Ron when she got annoyed with him.

You could tell that Fred had really hit a nerve this time. Ron's sky blue eyes suddenly turned cold, and made themselves into slits, as he glared daggers at his older brother's face below him. Even though Ron was younger, he still stood a good two inches over Fred's "6'0 stature.

"Don't call me 'Ronald'," the angry red-head grumbled, as he clenched his fists tightly down by his sides. He obviously hated it when someone called him by his given name, except the brainy Hermione...and his mother, of course.

The older boy chuckled at his younger brother's childish antics.

"Okay, fine," Fred held up his hands as if to surrender, while still chuckling to himself. "But what is this about Polyjuice Potion?"

Ron sighed, and looked down at his worn out school shoes.

"Ron..."

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you," Ron said, and looking straight into his brother's eyes. "But you have to swear that you won't tell anyone this. Deal?"

Fred rolled his eyes, but agreed, anyways. There was no way he'd be able to get anything out of Ron unless he agreed...trust me...he has been through enough of that. "Deal."

"Okay, well, see...we have this new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor..and well..." Ron started, trying to figure out how to word his next sentence. He sighed, took a deep breath and said, "Professor Colowan might like my Hermione and she might like him back."

Fred raised both his brows, trying to let what his little brother just told him, sink in. _'Okay...so...this new professor likes my Hermione...? And wait, did Ron just say _his _Hermione?'_

"Okay, Ron...start from the beginning..."

So of course, Ron told Fred all about the eye connection between Colowan and Hermione. Luckily, Fred was able to control his facial expressions and temper...otherwise, Ron would've been in one bloody hell of a situation. Fred was boiling inside. He wanted to kill this new professor. How dare he look at her! She was his, for Merlin's sake! They were going to be married!

But another thing that really bothered him, was Ron's puppy love for the girl. How was this going to work?

_'Merlin, Hermione has no idea how desired she is, does she?'_ Fred thought with a smirk._ 'That's my girl...the most desired one of them all.'_

Fred ended up deciding it would probably be best if he helped Ron with this plan of his. He wanted to give Colowan a nice kick in the arse. All they needed was a girl to make their plan work...

_Ginny_.

---

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, reading up on her first lesson in Potions, as the green-eyed Harry played against the young Gryffindor, Ginny. She could _not_, under any circumstances, get behind, now that she had a detention.

The brunette girl reached down her Gryffindor school robes, and clasped her hand around the gorgeous thing that had been getting her through the day.

_Her engagement ring_.

She always wanted it to be with her, no matter where she went...but just couldn't just show it to any one right now. Not yet, at least.

Just then, Fred and Ron came through the portrait of the Fat Lady, with determined looks on each of their faces. Hermione seemed to be the only one that noticed their entrance. She tucked her ring back under her garments, put her Potions book down, and headed over towards the two boys.

"Hey, guys...are you looking for someone?" Hermione asked suspiciously, while darting her eyes back and forth between the two.

"Oh...hey, Hermione," Ron replied, with a slight blush tinted on his cheeks. Fred saw this and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wished so much that his little brother would just somehow stop having feelings for Hermione. It was getting old.

Of course, in reply to Hermione's 'hello', Fred gave her one of his silly grins. She couldn't help but smile back with sincereity, and hidden desires deep within her chocolate, brown eyes.

"Hermione, have you happened to see Ginny around lately?" Fred spoke for Ron, since he seemed to be occupied with something on the floor.

"Oh! Actually, I have Fred," Hermione gleemed brightly. "She's right over there, playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Harry," she pointed at the two heads over by the fire, who seemed to be giving their full concentrationto the game.

Ron finally looked up, blush still on his cheeks, and said, "Thanks, 'Mione," with one of his cute, crooked grins.

_''Mione? When did Ron start calling Hermione, 'Mione?'_ Fred thought, as his eyes glazed over in jealousy.

"C'mon, Ron...let's go talk to Ginny," Fred said as he scowled at the back of his little brother's head and pushed him towards the youngest Weasley. "We should probably leave _Herms_ alone."

Hermione noticed that Fred had used a new nickname on her. It was very amusing...seeing her future husband fight with his little brother over nicknames.

"Okay, guys! Have fun!" Hermione replied, giggling audibly, while Fred looked back and gave her a stern look.

"Ginny, we need to talk to you," Ron said, as he came up from behind his younger sister, blocking her light.

"Hey! Watch it, Ron! I'm trying to beat Harry for the fourth time in a row!" Ginny exclaimed in annoyance, while turning around in her chair, and scowling at her older brother. "Do you mind getting out of my light?" she asked, rudely.

Ron glared at his younger sister, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, actually, I do mind," he said defiantly, as he stood his ground. "I need your help."

Ginny sighed, and rolled her eyes, as she looked at Harry, and mumbled an apology. Harry nodded in acceptance, and then left the three Weasleys, so they could have some alone time.

"What could be so important, that you need my help for, Ron?" Ginny asked, while staring straight into the seventeen year-old boy's eyes.

"I need you to tranform into Hermione through the Polyjuice Potion, and then get Professor Colowan alone, and say that you're (as Hermione) not interested in him," Ron said in a rush, and letting out a breath as he finished. Fred and Ginny both looked at eachother wide-eyed, and turned to see Ron concentrating incredibly hard on an invisible spot on his shoelace.

**--TBC--**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**PLEASE READ:**

If you need a **_BETA reader_**, ask me or someone else _who has good grammar_, because badly written stories annoy me.  
If you have something bad to say, just say it; I don't really care.  
If you review, you can at least say something good or give **constructive critisim**. I get too many boring "update soon"s.  
If you view my links, you are free to _add me_. You don't have to ask, but I would like it if you let me know that you're a _fan_.  
**If you like my stories, review them.** How else am I supposed to know who likes it?  
I have a _Draco-Hermione_ fanfiction C2. Let me know if you want to be a staff member.  
If you are an **anonymous reviewer**, please leave your _email address_, so I can get back to you.

If you haven't noticed, I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews this time. XD This is because I'm feeling less stressed out...yay! My school is finally finished, my mom and little sister are finally out of the hospital, and we've actually started to settle down from our move to Florida...so I'm doing okay. I would still like you to give me the same amount of the reviews you gave me last time (48), but I'm not going to beg. Let's just see who really enjoys my story. :

**I'm going to have a mailing list for this story. That means if you don't have me on alerts or if you don't have an account, I will email you when the next chapter is posted. If you want to be on that mailing list, let me know in a review, and don't forget to put your email address!**


End file.
